This invention relates to novel 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz[e]indol-7-amine derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives exhibit dopamine-receptor stimulating activity in a mammal. Thus, they can be useful for treating hyperprolactinemia, galactorrhea, amenorrhea, impotence, Parkinsonism, diabetes, acromegaly, hypertension and other central nervous system disorders which respond to dopamine-receptor stimulation.
A number of 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz[e]indole derivatives are known and described, for example, L. B. Shagalov et al., Chem. Abstr., 91, 56747 v (1979) for Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., (3), 360 (1979); L. B. Shagalov et al., Chem. Abstr., 89, 146703 r (1978) for Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., (5), 634 (1978); Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 46000U for Netherland Pat. No. 7,300,871, published July 30, 1973; L and Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 24087B for German Offenlegenshift No. 2,740,836, published Mar. 22, 1979. The reported compounds lack the substituents on the 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-3H-benz[e]indole ring system which are characteristic of the compounds of this invention. N. J. Bach and E. C. Kornfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,339, Aug. 29, 1978 disclose tricyclic tetrahydro-2H-benzo[c]pyrroles which are dopamine agonist. These latter compounds are distinguished most readily from the compounds of this invention by having a perifused tricyclic ring system.